


with love from your fairy godmother

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: Fairy Godmother [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, BoXiao - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, WangXiao freeform, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Fairy Godmother does exist.At least that's what Xiao Zhan's been telling himself.After all the controversies in his life, he gave up the stardom and went back to his hometown, leaving behind his old life, and love, telling himself enough is enough, and build himself a career as an interior designer.One day, an unfamiliar figure appeared, paying him a fortune to have a month-long vacation on the private beach, all expenses paid. He agreed to it in exchange for some light documentaries of his vacation.But the unexpected come in the form of the so-called housemate of his luxurious villa.Does fairy godmother exist?Well in this story, yes.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Fairy Godmother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841842
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> Prompt :
> 
> I would love a super sad, super angsty and heartbreaking story with lots of feels! I would be so happy if you could mix in some fluffy moments but I just want to be completely devastated too. If you want to write a happy ending, that's fine with me!
> 
> I am fine with non-famous AUs or even stuff like arranged marriage plots. Plot and side characters are completely up to you but I would love to see the CQL cast pop in.
> 
> I am happy with both long and short fics but I will love you forever if you give me a long and sad fic!
> 
> I have no problems with: messy breakups, pining, cheating, unrequited love,... Please just break my heart and make me cry.
> 
> Do not want: rape and or non/con, usage of English names (PLEASE no 'Zhan' only either), character death, abuse, bottom!wyb
> 
> You can make this as explicit as you want or not.
> 
> Thank you in advance :D
> 
> This story is all purely imagination, any coincidence with real life is a pure coincidence.
> 
> No hate for anyone, only love.
> 
> Wish you all the love and happiness in the world, xz & wyb
> 
> Note: 
> 
> English is not my first language, so please just ignore the grammar mistakes. I wrote as fast as my brain dictates me. Not beta-ed
> 
> Hope you like it!

  
  


Their first encounter was when Xiao Zhan ate outside alone. He would have thought that he was being discreet enough, when somewhere in the middle of his dinner, Xiao Zhan heard a scuffle not far from his table. He lifted his head to see a man, clearly holding a tele lens camera, was down on the floor, face reddened, and a foot almost shoved in his mouth. He followed the foot to a tall figure, unclear of the gender, wearing some kind of ragged boots, loose pants, loose top and post-apocalypse style green coat with a large hoodie and mask covering his face. It's like the scene out of some kind of a zombie movie, if not for the eyes. He had clear golden eyes. Like a predator.

Xiao Zhan is now worried that the scuffle will attract unnecessary attention, as he prepares to leave the restaurant. But it seemed that his worry was trivial, since the man in question gave a discreet sign, and then from somewhere in the back, two tall men with black clothes appeared, and dragged the seems-to-be paparazzi away, leaving behind the strange man alone. He picked up the camera on the floor, fiddled with it for a bit, then tossed it to one of the waiters, after extracting the memory card.

Then he walked straight to Xiao Zhan's table.

Xiao Zhan grabbed the table reflexively, afraid of what might happen next. 

But the stranger only put the memory card on his table, and gave him a salute, before he went outside and disappeared.

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan felt like he lost five years of his life, being so close with the intimidating stranger, although he was not saying a word, or even showing that he recognized him. 

Well at least it did not grow into another exponentially damaging situation to his already ruined reputation. 

Xiao Zhan sighed, and signaled the waiter that he was done.

  
  
  
  


He was back at his apartment, only two blocks from the restaurant, and prepared the food for his cat, and then sat in front of the TV, flipping the channel mindlessly, when he remembered the memory card. He jumped from the couch, and grabbed his laptop, and put the memory card in to see what was inside.

As he was afraid of, the memory card contained pictures of him. Doing mindless daily chores.

What the...

Now he is confused. Who had wanted to spy on him? He, the fall-from-grace actor slash singer, who once upon a time was the nation's most beloved sweetheart, but because of some controversies with his fans and management, he was bullied to the death of his career... and his love.

But that's a different story altogether. The point is, he was just an ordinary man now. He wasn't even in show business anymore. He's been retired to his hometown for a year now, alone, with his cat. 

He could not sleep a wink that night. 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Just after the controversies, he got up and left, leaving it all behind, changing his address, his phone number, and became one of the many 9 to 5 workers in his hometown. He knew that it was a cowardly move, but he could not hurt the people he loved the most, if he had to go down, he would do it alone, not by dragging others with him.

Especially him. 

No, he could not do it to him. Not when his career was thriving.

So he ran away like a coward he was.

He lived a year practically gossip-free. Yes, his family knew what happened in general, but they did not dare to ask him. They just let him... be.

With his savings, he opened a small interior designing firm, and in just under a year, it thrived. Enough for him to live worry free in his hometown.

Alone.

  
  


\-----

  
  


It's already morning and he woke up to the chirping of the birds outside his house. Yes he bought a house, with real kitchen, 3 bedrooms and white picket fences, the whole nine yards. At least he had this dream come true. 

Suddenly he felt the sharp pang in his heart. Remembering way back when his dreams were their dreams. But he shook his head, and went straight to the bathroom to cool it.

Stop daydreaming, it won't do you any good. What's done is done, there's no way he will be able to forgive you after all you've done to him.

He knows it. Deep down he knows. 

But he wasn't able to hold back the tears streaming down his face. It hurts so much, like it was just yesterday.

  
  
  
  


But this is the price he had to pay. 

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


It's just another ordinary day in the office, when his secretary, a late twenties woman named Ying, barged into his office in a sudden. He lifted his brow, wondering what came into this usually unruffled woman, to become so ruffled.

"Boss, there's someone here to see you, urgent, I will send her here now..."

He hasn't had a chance to answer when Ying left and came back a minute later with another woman.

This...guest has a very intimidating aura. Her height was also not helping, because she was 6 feet easily without the high heels. The smell of Bleu de Chanel's wafting through the air. He should know, he loved that perfume... before. 

She looked at him, smiled, and the intimidating aura was gone. She looks very beautiful with her wavy brunette hair, and sharp clothing. And she speaks with a foreign accent. European maybe.

"Hi, I'm Genevieve, and I'm here on behalf of my client, who wants to remain anonymous in this business deal." She shakes his hand firmly.

He gestured to Ying to leave them, and then made his way to the couch. "Please sit, tell me, what can I do for you and your client?"

"First of all, please sign this NDA, before I can reveal anything." She took out a big folder and put it in front of him, and gave him a gold pen. "Sign here, then we'll talk." 

He looked at her, confused, but since it's just NDA, he signed it.

"Ok, Xiao Zhan, let me get to the point. My client wants to pay you handsomely to do some Big Brother thing, but alone. So, it's just you and the sea for a month, with cameras, which you can turn off anytime."

"...come again?" 

Genevieve smiled and indulged him. 

"My client wants to pay for your month-long vacation, with a light reality show. On a private beach, on a private island."

"Me? Reality show? But why? I'm a nobody! Who's your client anyway?"

"Let's just say that he was a big fan of yours, and he missed you a lot. It's for his private viewing anyway, not for public consumption. Before you decide, let me show you how much he's willing to pay." She wrote down a number on a piece of paper, and slid it down to Xiao Zhan.

"What? Are you crazy? This... only for me, having a vacation?" He dropped his jaw upon seeing the 7 figures on the paper.

"Told you, he's a big fan, and he missed you."

  
  


7 figures payment, private villa, private beach, this is a god-given vacation he knows he needs, although it sounds a bit stalkery.

  
  
  


"Okay, I will do it." He speaks before he changes his mind.

"Good, let's go then!" 

"What? Now?" Now he's panicking. This is crazy.

"Yes, now, let's go, it's not a long journey, but we prefer you to be settled down before night." She got up and her perfume hit him hard. 

"I... fine. What the hell, let's go."

"Don't worry, we have taken care of everything."

  
  


They walked out from the office, and he gave instruction to Ying, to take care of his cat, and followed Genevieve to... the stairs?

"Should we go out from the front door?" He asked her, overwhelmed with the speed this is all happening.

"We're going to travel in style, Xiao laoshi, courtesy of my employer." 

In the next 10 minutes, he's sitting in a helicopter, with Genevieve shouted to the pilot in foreign language. Definitely not english.

God, what if this was a kidnapping?

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Thankfully, in about an hour, he arrived on the beautiful private island. It's located a bit far from the nearest shoreline, and there's a small motorboat to be used when he wants to go to the store or anywhere he likes.

Genevieve gave him the keys to the villa and a black card, to use as he pleased, and the agreed payment will be deposited in his account by noon tomorrow. She also showed him the camera placements. They were obscured, so he will not be too bothered, and the remote to control them, in case he wants some privacy. She told him that the cleaning service will come every other day, but they will be discreet. If he doesn't want to go out, he can just leave the grocery list to them, and they will take care of it.

All of this was taking only 30 minutes of his time, and just like that, she's gone, leaving a trail of Bleu de Chanel behind.

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan felt exhausted. He still wore his work clothes, and now it's sticking onto him, because of the hot weather. He peeled off the extra layer, and lounged on the couch only with his boxer. After a while, he stood up and walked around, taking his time to observe his surroundings. 

The villa was a medium-sized modern bungalow, with wood panels and flooring, and fully air conditioned. The sofas were big enough to sleep on. There's a huge TV, with all kinds of game consoles, sound systems. There's also a big fridge, full of all kinds of juice and fruits and beers. Also eggs, bacon, milk, bread and cheese. He won't need to go shopping for at least a few days. 

He walked around again to look for the rooms. There are 2 rooms, and 3 bathrooms, outdoor jacuzzi and a pool if he doesn't want to swim at the sea. The rooms were big enough to contain a queen size bed, a love seat, a desk with a chair and a closet. There was also a balcony in each room.

He picked one of the rooms that's looking out to the sea, and checked the closet. Inside were man's clothes, linen pants, white shirts, sandals, hat, everything you will need for a month's stay on the beach.

He felt satisfied, and jumped into the jacuzzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Xiao Zhan did not leave the villa for the next 5 days. He was just chilling, eating, and catching up with his sleep. 

Until the sixth day, when he suddenly felt a need to cook super spicy beef noodles, and had the strangest urge to learn how to surf. Well, he did see people surf around the island for the last 5 days, and he wondered if he could do it too.

He asked the lady who cleaned the villa, and she said that her son taught surfing lessons for beginners, he just needed to go to the surf shop down the beach and ask for Li Wei. He will give him private lessons if Xiao Zhan asks him to. He thanked the lady, and got ready to go out for the first time.

He wore a white linen shirt, and khaki pants, then made mental notes to buy some surf appropriate wardrobe, and maybe rent a surfboard. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to learn how to surf, so in the meantime, he's just going to rent. He grabbed sunglasses on the way out.

He walked to the beach, and started the boat, heading to the mainland, to meet other people for the first time in a weeks. He stopped at the supermarket first to buy the ingredients he will need to cook the spicy dishes he planned to make in the next few days, then he walked out to find the surfing store his cleaning lady mentioned.

He found the store easily, since it was right in front of the beach facing the island, the prime location for surfing and jet skiing and other water sports. He just walked around the store, to look for some surfing wear when he heard the commotion outside, and he was just about to go and find out what happened when someone greeted him. 

"Hiya there! Welcome to the Blue Paradise! How can I help you today, Sir?" The tanned, muscular man, smiled at him warmly.

"Hi there! I was just browsing stuff, but actually, can you tell me where I can find Li Wei? I heard that he's giving private lessons in surfing?"

"Why, yes! But now he's just teaching some people down there on the beach, it's some kind of a reality tv, where they tried to run a surfing cafe and store and make a profit out of it." He chuckled. "Do you want to see? It's just a short walk to the beach, here let me take your bags, you can just leave it here."

He nodded and walked with the shopkeeper to the beach to see what's all the commotion about.

There were quite a few people filming the 4 people he mentioned, and as he looked further away, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

  
  
  
  


No way.

  
  
  
  


No fucking way.

  
  
  
  


Even from this distance, he would not mistaken that figure with anybody else. 

  
  
  
  


The tall, lean body, the graceful movement, even the sound of his laughs, brought back all the memories he had buried deeply inside his heart.

  
  
  
  


It's him. There's no doubt about it.

  
  
  
  


It's...

  
  
  
  


"Wang Yibo." The shopkeeper sighed dreamily. He had that effect on practically everybody on this fucking planet. "He's just so perfect, isn't he?" Then before Xiao Zhan can do anything, for example, run away, the shopkeeper shouts very loudly, trying to get the attention of his friend, the surfing teacher. 

  
  
  
  


"LI WEI! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" 

  
  
  
  


Almost all of the people on the beach turned around to look at him, the shopkeeper, including one Wang Yibo. He tried to duck, but since it's a beach, there's nowhere to hide. Ooh, and the 4 people that he mentioned filming a reality show? They were all celebrities. His friends and acquaintances from his previous life. 

Great, now I'm just going to dig myself a hole big enough to bury myself in the sand.

But he acted calm and collected. After all he was a great actor in his previous life, so acting was like breathing to him, even though his heart wanted to jump out of its socket right now, and his feet were itching to run away. 

He felt the piercing gaze of the famous Hengdian Hawk Eyes fall down on him, and it made him sweat profusely. But he stood his ground, before finally he caved in and half running out of there. He did not want to meet them. He just wants to crawl back to the safety of his room. He heard the shopkeeper call him, but he did not want to stay a minute longer than necessary, and it's already past the minute. He ran to the boat, and back to the safety of the private island.

Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew that he acted like a child. 

Come on, running away from your... your... what?   
_Your what?_

That man was certainly not anyone's property, especially not Xiao Zhan's. 

He wondered if that god-like creature really ever let anyone to know his true self.

_Just like he did a lifetime ago._

But did he ever really let Xiao Zhan in? Or just bits and pieces that he allowed a mere human like Xiao Zhan to see?

Whatever it was, it's in the past, although he doubted it very much, judging from his traitorous heart that jumped excitedly just by a _glimpse_ of him.

He thought of running back to his hometown, since he was pretty sure _he_ saw him, with the hawk eyes of his that seemed to know whenever the paparazzi was taking pictures of him.

But his righteous self, _yes, the one that decided to make an appearance right now_ , tells him to stay. Just another 3 weeks. As long as he avoided that store like hell. And forget about surfing lessons, he would just ask Mrs. Li to shop for him. Then he will be okay.

_Will he, though?_

He stood on his boat for god-knows how long, pacing back and forth, making a dent on the floor, when suddenly someone called him.

"Sir? Sir? Were you just looking for me? For surfing lessons? I'm Li Wei, by the way." The man, quite tall, lean and suntanned, just almost identical to the shopkeeper, approached him on the boat carefully.

"Ah yes, Mr. Li, but I thought that you'd have to teach the celebrities?" He tried to shy away from the offer, not wanting the coach to know the turmoil inside.

"You mean for the reality tv show? It's just for couple of days top, and I will be free most afternoons anyway, if you are still interested." He shrugged, clearly sensed the hesitation.

Xiao Zhan thinks for a while. "Can you just come to my place? It's the island that overlooked the beach, the villa where your mom was working every other day?"

"Yes, I know the place, and yes I can do that if you want me to."

"Then let's do it! Oh, by the way I will need a surf board and other stuffs too..."

"I willl bring it to you the day after, is that okay?"

"Yes yes, it's fine. Thank you very much, Mr. Li." He bows to the coach.

"Please, just call me Li Wei, oh and this was your groceries, right? You left it in the store just now." He hands over the big bag full of groceries that he conveniently forgot.

"Ah yes, thank you, I was such in a hurry, I forgot even my groceries, haha" he laughed awkwardly.

"No problem, I will see you soon, Mr..."

"Ah, just call me Sean..." he really did not want anyone to find out his whereabout by using his real name. So he settled for his western name.

"Ok then Sean, have a good day." He waved at him and walked off the pier.

\-----

Xiao Zhan loves to cook. He's angry cooking, confused cooking, desperate cooking, and for every other overwhelming emotions, he'd just have to cook it off.

Just like right now.

He could not describe his state of mind as of right now, so he just... cooked. Thankfully he bought a lot of spicy ingredients to feed a whole island if he wanted to, but he stuck to feed himself and maybe let Mrs. Li tried it later.

He was just so busy cooking, immersed in his own fantasy world so deep, he did not hear someone's coming through the front door a while later. He didn't even realized that he was being watched, until he breathed the familiar scent of jasmine and sweat.

_Bleu de Chanel._

He raised his head, just in time to see the object of his dreams, the pilot of his traitorous heart, the superstar Wang Yibo, leaned on the door frame, with his piercing hawk eyes watching him closely. 

Naturally his muscles stopped working, and he dropped the knife he was holding. He was just about to slap himself on the face, to see if he was dreaming, when the gremlin smirked.

"So, you've been hiding here all this time? The island life really suits you." He took a stride closer with his natural swagger that's not helping his case at all. _The case of a sudden death of heart attack caused by a mere sight of the deity in front of him._

"I... you... why are you here? How did you find me?" He seems to find his footing after collecting himself for a few seconds. Or not. He's still stuttered for one.

"Well, I happened to see a glimpse of an old friend back there on the beach, and when I asked around, I found out that he was staying here on the private island, alone, so I decided to join him for a drink. For old times' sake." 

The thing about Wang Yibo was, he has an excellent poker face. And ever since Xiao Zhan left more than a year ago, he finds out that he could not read him as easily as he did back then.

_Ah well, what the hell._

"Ah, what a coincidence then, I thought I saw you too, but I'm not so sure, so I decided to go back here and... unwind. In case someone's decided to come over."

_The game is on._


	4. Chapter 4

"You're still doing the... what, angry cooking? Anxiety cooking? 'Glad to see your ex' cooking?" He waved to the general direction of the mess in the kitchen.

Whew, he went straight to the jugular.

But he knew Yibo would do that when he's angry, he's not the type who's skirting around any uncomfortable topic. And yes, he deserved that.

"Yes." He gave a vague answer, not willing to let Yibo know about his true feelings. "I made spicy beef noodles. Which happened to be your favorite, if it still is.." he picked up the knife, and washed it before using it to cut the coriander.

Yibo did not respond. He just went over to the tv and checked out the game console, before turning it on.

  
  
  
  


And just like that, it became the familiar scene from his old life, where he cooked for both of them when he had a chance, and Yibo, banned from the kitchen, waited for him while playing games on his phone or tv, before they'd have meal together, talking about their days, their jobs, whining and bitching about everything, and then... and then...

  
  
  
  


No, he would not allow his mind to go there. He would not even touch that with a 10 feet pole.

  
  
  
  


Breathe in... breathe out... calm your mind... breathe in... breathe out...

  
  
  
  


After a while, he regained his composure, and continued cooking.

  
  
  
  
  


He put two bowls of noodles on the table. One with extra vinegar, just as how Yibo liked it. 

He was just about to call him, but Yibo's already there, bringing two bottles of cold beer, and putting one in front of Xiao Zhan. And without any words, he started to eat.

  
  
  
  


They didn't say anything at all for the duration of the meal. Just 2 people who used to be more than friends, now strangers with nothing to say.

At least, he had nothing to say.

  
  
  
  


They finished their meal, and he took the bowl to the sink, and Yibo let him, unlike back when he was the one who washed when the other's cooked routine.

Simple things that reminded him of how different their situations back then and now.

  
  
  
  


He was very aware of the other's presence. Just like the air that he breathed, he never knew how much he needed it until it was too late. 

Same goes with this man. 

He never knew how much he needed him... until it was too late. 

  
  
  
  


He felt his hands tremble so hard he had to grab the sink before he broke anything. But before he can compose himself, he feels that he was hugged from behind by a familiar body he used to know so well.

They have always fit each other perfectly, like 2 parts of the puzzle, just like this.

  
  
  
  


It took a while until his trembling ceased, and both of them said nothing, although he can feel that the other's lips were touching the back of his neck, just like he used to do.

Inhaling the other's scent.

  
  
  
  


But the question was still there, hung in the air, and no one dared to say it out loud. Afraid that these fragile moments between them will end too soon.

  
  
  
  


He felt a single tear was running down his cheek, and he made no move to wipe it away. He just doesn't care anymore.

His heart died the day that he left, just as he left his soul behind, and he had no right to come back to that again. And he was nothing if not right.

  
  
  
  


Just when he was about to push the other away, he was let go rather abruptly. He moaned at the loss of the warmth, but bit it back, knowing that he. Had. No. Right.

And when he turned around, ready to apologize, he was already alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

He was just too numb to do anything for the rest of the evening, so he's just floating on the huge pink flamingo floatie, drifting down the pool. His feet were dipped in the water, beer in his hand. He knew he should not drink anymore, given that he had already drank one bottle and his alcohol tolerance was not that good. But he needs something to numb the ache.

To hell if he just drowned right there and then. Maybe that way, his heartaches will just subside.

He fell asleep until dawn, and when he felt the chill of the morning dews, he woke up and fell down on the freezing pool. 

Served him right for falling asleep on the floatie.

  
  
  
  
  


So, today will be the last day of him filming the reality show. 

He knew. 

He checked. 

Just another 24 hour and he will be back to the peace and quiet with only his mind as a company, and it's loud enough anyway, giving him unwanted opinion and thoughts on things that should've not been spoken.

  
  
  
  


He walked into his room, shed his wet clothes, and changed into running shorts and top, and went for a jog on the beach, to clear his muddled mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two hours later and he was back at the kitchen, making green tea and breakfast, when he heard an unmistakable sound of a helicopter. 

He went outside, to find Genevieve, as sharp as she was a week ago, walked out from the same helicopter that dropped him here, and waved to him.

"Xiao laoshi, you looked well." She hugged him.

"Genevieve, what a surprise, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, I just forgot to give you the contract, you have to sign the contract and another NDA, you know, for formalities. Here let me show you." She walked to the couch and sat. He sat in front of her, curious.

She gave him a piece of paper, and he read it. It seems normal, so he signed it.

"Thanks Xiao laoshi, the full amount of fund has already been transferred as we speak, and I'm afraid I have to leave soon." She got up, and walked outside, but before she crossed the threshold to the waiting helicopter outside, she turned around and winked at him. "Good luck Xiao lao shi! I have a feeling you're going to need it!" She blew a kiss, and left, leaving a cloud of Bleu de Chanel behind.

  
  
  
  


What did she mean by that?

  
  
  
  


He didn't have time to think about the cryptic message when he heard Mrs. Li came.

"Mrs. Li! I thought you're going to come tomorrow? Wasn't it just yesterday you cleaned up here?"

"Ah, yes, the lady called me and said to prepare the room for another guest, who will come soon. Here I brought you extra groceries." She gave him a big bag full of groceries.

  
  
  
  


He blinked once. Twice. 

  
  
  
  


Another guest?

  
  
  
  


"Mrs. Li, are you sure you heard right? I mean, the lady you mentioned was the tall, blonde one right? Genevieve?"

"Yes, Ms. Genevieve, she called me this morning to buy groceries and prepare the room."

"But she was just here, and she said nothing about another guest?"

  
  
  
  
  


Just when he was about to call Genevieve, he heard a jet ski coming fast from the direction of the mainland. And he knew only one person who could move like that.

He ran inside and made a call to Genevieve, who answered in the first ring.

"Yes, Xiao lao shi? How can I help you?" She speaks in a very calm voice, and suspiciously very silent background.

"I just met Mrs. Li here and she said that there will be another guest? Is that true?" He already knew the answer, but still...

"Oh, yes, Xiao laoshi, I forgot to tell you that you will have a housemate for the next 3 weeks. It's been decided since last week but since he was a very busy man, he's only been able to come today. Don't worry, you've known him quite well since you were both co-starred in that very successful drama. But of course you knew that, he was there last night, right?"

  
  
  
  


Damn, he forgot about the cameras.

  
  
  
  


"Genevieve, please don't fuck around, you know very well why. It's either me or him."

"But, Xiao laoshi, you have signed the contract, and it has a clause here that states that you have to stay there for a full month, or there will be a penalty. It's the same with his contract. And in case you'd rather pay for the penalty, let me tell you first that the penalty is 10 times the amount of what we've paid you, ooh speaking of which, the fund is already safe and sound inside your bank account. So I suggest that you just suck it up, Xiao laoshi, have a good day!"

  
  
  
  


He would have wanted to throw his phone on the wall, but instead he just took a deep breath to calm his fraying nerves.

  
  
  
  
  


"I guess this means that you don't know that I was going to stay here."

He heard the familiar voice. Again. And it's doing something to his insides.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair, you won't even know that I was here."

He scoffed. 

  
  
  
  


As if.

  
  
  
  


If there's one thing that Wang Yibo excelled at, it's his presence. He did not even need to do anything except breathing, to make others in awe of him. He's a fucking god for christ sake.

  
  
  
  


"I'm just a human, Zhan ge, and you don't have to worry about me crowding you."

  
  
  
  


Well, he still can read minds apparently.

  
  
  
  


"Just you, Zhan ge, just you." He smirked then disappeared into the other bedroom across his. A minute later he appeared, only wearing shortie shorts and white shirt.

"I'm going back to shoot some additional scenes, don't wait up!" Then he went outside and rode his jetski back to the mainland.


	6. Chapter 6

He decided right there and then that he will be the grown up one. 

The mature one. 

The adult one. 

And he will start by doing adult things. Such as being nice to his new housemate. 

What's done is done and he knew he couldn't go back to the past, so he just had to go forward. Whatever it's going to be.

Besides, having a celebrity connection will get him more jobs, supposedly.

  
  


Who am I kidding here?

  
  
  
  
  


So, first step in mending the relationship, scratch that, no relationship, the first step in mending a... a... friendship? Will be doing whatever friends nowadays do. And that is... 

  
  
  
  


I don't have a fucking clue.

  
  
  
  
  


But then, the biggest help came from Mrs. Li.

"Mr. Sean, why don't you go to the mainland? You can go shopping for your surfing equipment, eating lunch, maybe seeing your housemate... filming? I guess you knew him already, yeah? And you must be some kind of a star or idol yourself, you're so handsome!"

He thought about that idea for a minute, and then decided to go with it. Better ripped the bandaid all at once.

"That is a great idea, Mrs. Li, I think I will do exactly as you said. Thanks!"

  
  
  
  
  


He spent the next hour picking out his clothes, finally settled for another khaki shorts and white linen button down, with a fedora and canvas slip on. He looked like a million dollar. Well, he should, since it's the first time he would see his old friends from the entertainment business, and there's no way he will let them talk about him in a less than civil manner. Besides, there's the god-in-disguise himself, he would definitely not let him see how unnerved he felt in front of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He arrived at the surfing store, Blue Paradise, shortly before lunch. He was just minding his own business and choosing things for his surf lesson tomorrow, when he heard a gasp behind him. Here we go.

  
  
  
  


"Xiao Zhan? Is that you?" He heard an almost squeal from Bridgette Qiao Xin, one of the celebrities filming the reality show. He braced himself and turned around.

  
  
  
  


"Hi there, Bridgette, long time no see, how are you?"

  
  
  
  


"My god, Xiao Zhan! You're really here! I thought my eyes were deceiving me yesterday, come, let's have lunch together with the others!" She pulled him into her embrace and then half dragged him into the shooting location.

  
  
  
  


This was exactly what he had expected, but he still felt flustered nonetheless, knowing he was going to see his old friends from his previous life.

  
  
  
  
  


"Guys! Look who I found!" She dragged Xiao Zhan to their private quarters, where the reality show was filming, but now stopped for lunch. Four other faces turned around and looked at them. One of them was the god in attendance, who smirked at him.

  
  
  
  


"Xiao Zhan! Come, let's have lunch together!" Huang Xuan, and Elvis Han waved at him to come. The other one, was a very young new artist whose name was Justin and that's about all that he knew. Huang Xuan moved aside to give him a seat beside him, and Xiao Zhan thanked him.

  
  
  
  


"How long have you been here?" Bridgette asked him, after she gave him a plate.

  
  
  
  


"Just a little over a week, what about you guys? How long will you be here?"

  
  
  
  


"We'll be filming for a whole month, but Yibo here is on his last day, he's just in for 3 days only, with that busy schedule of him, we were surprised he's able to come at all" said Huang Xuan. "But then again, you must already know that, given how close you were, right, Yibo?" He winked at Yibo, who's been shoving food into his mouth all this time. 

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan choked on his rice, but not saying anything, just feeling the intense gaze of the abovementioned deity.

  
  
  
  


"Well, thankfully it's the last day, it's starting to make me nervous, sleeping with Yibo here." Elvis pats Yibo's back affectionately.

  
  
  
  


This time Xiao Zhan's really choked until his face is red

  
  
  
  


"Be careful, Zhan ge, here, let me get you a drink." Yibo got up and walked into the store.

  
  
  
  


"Maybe you should come with him, who knows what's going to happen when he's left alone with anything resembling kitchenware." Bridgette's giggling and rolled her eyes.

  
  
  
  


"Ah, right, right, I should..." he waved at the store and walked off.

  
  
  
  


He got inside the store and saw Yibo staring at the fridge, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped slightly at the sound of Xiao Zhan's voice.

"Nothing, just thinking which one of these are passion fruit juice, they looked all the same to me." He shrugged and finally opened the fridge to grab a jar of orangey liquid.

Xiao Zhan was amused. He knew that the fans of their CP often called themselves bai xiang guo or passionfruit.

"Really, Yibo? Passionfruit?" He stifled a giggle.

"It's Bridgette, she made a passion fruit drink with soda and popping candy, she named it 'The Moment I Met You', I think she's secretly our CP fan." Yibo smiled. "I want to make it for you." 

Xiao Zhan's giggles stopped. His eyes softened. He was close enough to Yibo to be able to smell him. He always smells like sunshine. Like jasmine, and sunshine, and something distinctly Yibo.

  
  
  
  


How could he not fall in love with this person, over and over and over again?

  
  
  
  


But it's not supposed to be like this. He would not let this man, that he loved dearly, suffered for his blunder. So he braced himself for what he's about to do.

  
  
  
  


"So, Elvis, huh? I guess he's more of your type, handsome, muscular, adrenaline junkie, lego maniac, just like you."

He thought he saw a flash of... hurt, and the stiffened of his spine, but he's not sure, because it's gone in tenth of a second.

Yibo said nothing, but he managed to pour the juice, which luckily was passionfruit, added some ice and soda water, and poured the popping candy on top, before giving it to Xiao Zhan, and left without saying another word.

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan sat on one of the chairs, preparing himself for the upcoming tantrums that Yibo would surely throw at him once he's outside. He's drinking the passion fruit concoction, and steeling his heart, for he was about to break it, again. He walked outside, and prepared for the worst.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The others outside were chatting very excitedly over a few cardboards filled with... costumes?

"Hey, Xiao Zhan, come and take a look!" Bridgette waved to him excitedly. "We're going to have a costume party tonight, you should come! You can choose whatever you like from here!" She pushed a cardboard to him, and urged him to open it.

"It's a great idea! You should come! We will wear these costumes anyway, no one will recognize you." Huang Xuan, ever the peacemaker, whispered the last sentence softly to him.

"The more, the merrier, Xiao Zhan! We'll also have barbeque, right Yibo? Yibo here loved Xuan ge's barbeque." Elvis also winked at him.

"I don't know... I don't want to impose..." he said with a low voice, but the object of his attention heard it anyway.

"You should come if you want, Zhan ge, we will not going to push you to do anything that you don't want to do. Just think about it." Yibo said the words politely, but his eyes refused to look at him. Instead, he tried on some hilarious costume of a cctv on his head.

"Suits your nickname." He laughed at the ridiculousness of this. Hell, the original plan was to make friends, famous friends, not alienate them further.

  
  
  
  


Make up your mind, Xiao Zhan!

  
  
  
  


"Fine, I'll go."

The cctv head turned to face him, and he swore he could see him drilled a hole on his head with his hawk eyes. But then he shrugged and took it off.

"This actually is fun, but I couldn't breathe, let me try the others."

Yibo then proceeds to try a few other costumes before settling on a Flintstone's style costume.

"That caveman look actually really suits you." He tried to lighten up the mood between them.

"Well, you should know, Zhan ge..." he smirked at him, making him suddenly blushed over the double entendre that he inadvertently spouted.

  
  
  
  


It seems that everything he said had double meaning, when actually he didn't mean anything at all.

"And you still look cute when you're blushing like that." Yibo casually said like it was the most natural thing to do.

  
  
  
  


Well it was.

  
  
  
  


Eons ago. 

  
  
  
  


They're always bantering like this. It's so familiar yet so unfamiliar. At least for him.

  
  
  
  


"Do you want to see where I put this tail into?"

  
  
  
  


_ That's it. _


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly an image popped out involuntarily in his head.

A very specific image, involving the tail, and the same teasing words, just in a more private environment and not a stitch of clothes between them.

And that gremlin knew it.

But before he could retaliate, they were called to resume the shooting, and that gremlin left with a smirk on his face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He knew that getting within 5 feet from him was a big mistake, or maybe he just had a masochist tendencies, with the way his nether region is twitching right now and he can't think of any other means to relieve it. He decided then to walk it off, thankful for the loose pants. 

  
  
  
  


He noticed that the filming crew were stealing glances at him, but frankly, he just doesn't care anymore. He had developed quite a thick skin since last year, a big progress because he used to take everything by heart and overthink it. 

  
  
  
  


As he walked slowly across the beach, he stopped to smell the saltwater, and feel the sun on his face, caressed by the gentle breeze of the wind. The sand was entering his shoes, and that's why he took it off, and walking barefoot to where they were filming for the next sequence, but stayed behind the shadow, just to observe a bit before heading back to the villa. 

  
  
  
  


And that's when those familiar blinding smiles stopped him in his tracks. 

  
  
  
  


The smile that caught his heart almost in an instant, a lifetime ago.

  
  
  
  


The sun in his bleary days.

  
  
  
  


The stars in his moonless nights. 

  
  
  
  


He just forgot about how potent the smile could be, given its effect on him right now, turning his insides out in mere seconds.

  
  


He tried to look away, but how could he? It's like every breath in his body refused to breathe the air in, the air without Yibo in it. 

  
  
  
  


He knew just when the old instincts kicked in. 

  
  
  
  


The twitch in his hands, trying to grasp something that wasn't there anymore. 

  
  
  
  


The yearn for the jasmine scented perfectly sculpted body.

  
  
  
  


The need to kiss the smile that changed his whole world.

  
  
  
  


The hole in his heart, left by a perfectly shaped human-sized creature called Wang Yibo. 

  
  
  
  


Oh, what he would give just for another kiss from him. 

  
  
  
  


Another touch. 

  
  
  
  


Another...

  
  


He mentally slapped himself, repeatedly.

  
  
  
  
  


At least he knew that he made the right decision, when he saw how relaxed Yibo was, and how happy he is right now, playing around with his co-stars, surfing as he was born a merman, jet skiing as if he had no worries in the world. 

  
  
  
  


He definitely made the right decision back then.

  
  
  
  


Then he turned around and walked back to the boat.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


He's been pacing back and forth ever since he got back from the mainland, contemplating hard whether to go to the party or not. And he's been gauging how much further his heart can take before he breaks down into pieces and crawls back to him, begging him to take him back.

But his instinct told him to go. Just go. And have fun once in a while. Or maybe it was the beer he downed just a minute ago, speaking.

Whatever it was, he finally decided to go, he promised them, and it would not be good if he changed his mind so suddenly. Like there was bad blood between them. It's not their problem, it's his problem, and besides he would not have dragged Yibo into this.

He prepared himself, mentally and physically. Added another liquid courage, and he's good to go.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


He was back to the beach just when the sun was about to set, and the party was just starting to get crowded. He tried to avoid Yibo, and in the vain effort of it, he drank more alcohol than he was supposed to. 

He could feel his bones melting right now, and when he was just about to drop down like a sack of potato, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

  
  
  
  


"Be careful there.."

  
  
  
  


He whirled his head around, to find a stranger holding him. A tall, dark, handsome stranger, with a muscular body and wore only white loose top and shortie shorts. He chuckled, because that's the sign that the alcohol was slowly taking over his body.

  
  
  
  


"Hi, there..." then a hiccup "..oops.."

  
  
  
  


"Are you lost, sir? Because heaven is a long way from here." The stranger grins at his own joke.

  
  
  
  


It took him a full minute to get the pun, but he finally giggled.

  
  
  
  


"That was funny...you are funny haha, I'm from heaven? Do I look like an angel? Well, I surely don't feel like one." His eyes darted to someone behind the stranger. "Now THAT is an angel... he's so perfect and beautiful, just came in straight from heaven..." he sighed dreamily.

  
  
  
  


"I'll take it from here." Yibo grabbed Xiao Zhan's waist, and hoisted him.

  
  
  
  


"Hey, I saw him first!" The stranger tried to hold on to Xiao Zhan's arms, but one look from Yibo made him let go. "Fine, fine, whatever" he grumbled then left.

  
  
  
  


Yibo looks at the hot mess in his arms. "Ge, are you alright? Let me get you back to the villa." He pulled Xiao Zhan closer and with his incredible arm strength, he lifted him from under his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I must be dreaming right now." Xiao Zhan whispered to himself, when they were already back at the villa, and Yibo put him on his bed, taking off his shoes.

  
  
  
  


"And why is that?"

  
  
  
  


"Because Wang Yibo is nice to me." He giggled and choked.

  
  
  
  


Yibo gave him a glass of water. "And why would Wang Yibo not being nice to you?" He asked softly.

  
  
  
  


"I was being such an asshole to him, but he's still nice to me." He felt the tears come out from the corner of his eyes and quickly wiped it, but not before Yibo saw it. "I hurt him very badly, yet he's still nice to me, what did I do to deserve him? His kindness? I'm a good for nothing person, I brought only troubles to those who loved me, and whom I loved dearly, but if only... if only I could go back to where it all started... I... I..." he choked on his own tears.

  
  
  
  


"What would you do, if you could go back, ge?" Yibo softly asked him, hands straightened the stray hair from his face.

  
  
  
  


"I won't ever let him go...ever again..." his voice muffled by the pillow, but the other heard him, clearly as a day. "I love you, dream Yibo, I still love you, and I think I won't be able to NOT love you... and since this was just a dream... thank you dream Yibo, for taking such good care of me, I hope you're happy wherever you are... with or without me."

  
  
  
  


And he snored lightly.

  
  
  
  
  


Yibo, on the other hand, wiped the lone tear from his eyes, and kissed the older's forehead.

  
  
  
  


"I still love you too, ge, and I don't think I ever stopped."


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up at dawn, with a dried mouth and heavy limbs, and groaned when he remembered bits and pieces of things he'd rather not remember. But when he tried to move his legs, the heaviness remained. It was not from his own drunken stupor, but rather from another leg on top of his.

  
  
  
  


He blinked.

  
  
  
  


Did he just bring a stranger home?

  
  
  
  


He's panicking and tried to remove himself from the body that was so entangled with him, there's no clear line where his was starting and where the other's ending, because he remembered vividly the last time he's been entangled like that, by a person, who, by the way, smelled like the one behind him, cuddling him close, nose on his neck. 

Spooning him.

  
  
  
  


He froze.

  
  
  
  


He can feel it now, the familiar hardness that's protruding into his behind, the ridges of the impeccable abs, that only one person he knew, had it.

  
  
  
  


"Morning, ge, are you going to take care of your morning wood or are you going to let me?" 

  
  
  
  


That sexy voice that's been in his dream lately, whispering so close to him, tickling his ears, making him harder if that's a possibility.

  
  
  
  


"How did you get in my bed?" He scrambled away from the warm familiar embrace, or tried to, without much success.

  
  
  
  


"Mm.. stop wiggling, you're only making me harder.."

  
  
  
  


He froze once again, while the other nuzzled into his neck for a better position.

  
  
  
  


"You know ge, you have the best smell in the whole world, no one could ever compare to you." He whispered against the soft skin behind the ears.

Despite the flattery, he felt a pang in his heart. If he could say that, that would mean he was doing it to other people too, comparing their smells.

  
  
  
  


"Stop thinking unnecessary things." He murmured in his ear. "You're always thinking too hard, you should slow down a bit, look around, take it all with a grain of salt, instead of keeping everything inside until it blew out and ruined everything." He tucked the stray hair behind the ear, and kissed it.

  
  
  
  


"You mean, like you? With that devil-may-care attitude of yours that all of people, including your fans, seemed to love?" Xiao Zhan forcibly removed himself from the tempting embrace he yearned so much, feeling the bitterness that has started to creep up to his throat.

  
  
  
  


"You know damn well what I meant, Zhan ge." He pulled himself up on his elbow, perfectly naked in all of his gloriousness. "You know very damn well exactly what I meant, after all, I've said it enough times for you."

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan sat on the edge of the bed, covering his face.

  
  
  
  


"I know that, Yibo, did you think that I don't regret my every decision, every single day?" He felt the hotness of the tears started to well in his eyes. "I regret everything." 

  
  
  
  


"I know."

  
  
  
  


Yibo stood up, and embraced Xiao Zhan from behind.

  
  
  
  


"I know ge, that's why I'm going to retire from the entertainment world, so that I can be with you."

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan jolted out from his embrace.

  
  
  
  


"What?"

  
  
  
  


He turned around and grabbed Yibo hard, and repeated his question.

  
  
  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  
  
  


"Exactly what it sounds, ge. I'm retiring." He cupped Xiao Zhan's face. "If the world could not accept you, then I will renounce them." He kissed Xiao Zhan, tenderly, showing him how serious his intention is.

  
  
  
  


"No, stop it..." Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo away. "This is exactly what I've been afraid of. This is why I left you. I don't need you to renounce the whole world, you're too precious to them. They need you!"

  
  
  
  


"But I only need you, ge, nothing else. The world can go to hell for all I care." He pulled Xiao Zhan close, unwilling to let go.

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan sobbed, and clutching hard onto Yibo's body, saying nothing.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  


They spend the next few hours kissing, and making love, slowly, tenderly, savoring every sensation, making up for the lost times. Xiao Zhan always loved the way Yibo worshipped his body, like he always did, and not only when they made love, but every time when they're together. A simple touch, lingering hand, soft eyes, and many more subtle hints here and there.

After a while, they fell on their back, satisfied, and Yibo's nibbling on Xiao Zhan's fingers.

  
  
  
  


"I'm hungry, ge..." he's whining and acting spoiled, just like always when they were alone together.

  
  
  
  


"Now you're complaining?" Xiao Zhan laughed and pinched Yibo's cheek with undeniable affection.

  
  
  
  


"No, I just want you to cook something special for me..." he pouted, as usual when he wanted something from the other.

  
  
  
  


"Fine, fine, I will make something special just for you." He kissed the tip of the younger's nose, then stood up from the bed, looking for his boxer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry I ruined your farewell party yesterday." He said it with regret, knowing that the other really enjoyed his new friends from the surfing reality tv.

"Don't be, I can always meet them anytime. Nothing is more important than you, ge" he slurped the beef noodles and inhaled the pork dumpling like there's no tomorrow. "So, what's our schedule for today? Beside having sex until you won't be able to walk, to make up for all the time I couldn't make love to you. And teaching you how to surf."

"Wang Yibo! Have some mercy!"


	9. Chapter 9

They lived in bliss for the next two weeks, just lazing around, surfing, swimming, fooling around in the jacuzzi, and sometimes they went to the mainland to shop for groceries. And lube. Lots and lots of lube. It's like they make up for the lost time.

One day, Xiao Zhan caught Yibo sitting on the couch, game controller in hand, but he abandoned it in lieu of his phone, and frowned.

"Trouble?" Xiao Zhan asked him casually, knowing that usually the frown means trouble.

"Mm, nothing that I can't handle." And he tossed the phone, then continued playing some first person shooting game. 

"I want to eat hotpot tonight, ge, let's go to the mainland." His eyes still fixed to the tv.

"Okay, baobei, whatever you want." He can never say no to the little gremlin that he loved so much.

  
  
  
  


They went that night, and found a great spot in the famous hotpot place. Thankfully no one seemed to notice them.

They were in the middle of eating when Yibo's phone rang. He looked at the caller, frowned, and declined the call. 

It happened for a few more times, until Yibo silenced the phone.

"I should've done that earlier." In his haste to put down the phone, he knocked down the glass filled with soda. Xiao Zhan gave him tissues, but he declined.

"I'll just go to the toilet. Wait here, ge." He stood up and walked to the back of the restaurant where the toilet was.

Xiao Zhan waited for a beat, then took Yibo's phone, and unlocked it. Still the same passcode. His birthday.

He smiled, and opened the call log.

There must be more than a hundred missed calls from his agents, manager, assistant, his mother, for christ sake, some of them were unknown numbers, foreign numbers. He opened the messenger service, and there's a lot of chats that have not been opened since two weeks ago.

He knew he should not snooping around, but he had to know. Finally he put the phone back to the corner of the desk, and continued eating even though he lost his appetite already.

Yibo got back from the toilet, and continued eating and chatting like there's nothing happening. 

  
  
  
  


"Baobei, let's go for a walk on the beach. At this hour, there won't be that many people, what do you say?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Zhan ge." He smiled and kissed Xiao Zhan, then he held his hand out, and together they walked hand in hand, on the quiet night, on the beach. They tossed out their shoes, and played around on the edge of the sand, feeling the cold water on their feet, giggling like kids.

"Look ge, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

Xiao Zhan chuckled at the child-like squeals from the number 1 heartthrob in China. 

"I already got everything I want, I don't need a shooting star." He held on to the other's big hands, caressing it fondly.

He can feel the other looking at him softly.

  
  
  
  


"Marry me, ge..."

  
  
  
  


He was expecting that. Knowing Yibo, his need of doing things at super speed, the intensity of his love, there will be no doubt that he will propose, Xiao Zhan knows that. 

He smiled sweetly, caressing the other's cheek, now flushed with excitement, waiting for his answer.

"Baobei..."

"Just say yes, ge, and I will take care of you. You don't have to be worried about anything anymore. Let me take care of you." His eyes, fierce with love and adoration, piercing straight into his soul. The straightforward, clear gaze, knowing what he wants, and will do anything to get it, how can someone not love this person? Everyone dropped dead like flies on his feet, whenever they got to know him. His gege harem. Xiao Zhan chuckled. Well, he was one of the victims too.

He hugged this lonely star, hoping that someday, someday this boy will understand, that Xiao Zhan would do anything for him.

"I love you, my lonely star, and I'm already yours since the first time we've met..." then Xiao Zhan kissed him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their lovemaking that night was very tender and full of promise of love, excited for the new journey that's about to come.

  
  
  
  


Can't wait for you, become my brightest star

I still want to lend you my light

Projected to you until your brilliant light

Hanging gently in the distant sky

When you are quiet, the cold galaxy in the sky

The sparkling waves are warm enough for you

When you think of that light that comes from me

I am still willing to sing for you

Twinkle and twinkling, like your body

Hidden among many lone stars, I can still find you

Hanging in the sky to shine, reflecting my loneliness

Reminding me I'm in love with a lonely star...

  
  
  
  
  


That night, Xiao Zhan slept like a baby. Knowing that his decision was the best thing that he would ever have to do.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


"Ge, ge, I'm sorry, but I have to go today." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan's forehead. "Got something that needs to be taken care of, I'll be back soon and we will plan our wedding. Okay?"

"Hmm, okay baobei, take care, did they send a car for you?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep, and I'll be back before you know it."

Yibo left, leaving a trail of his trademark Bleu de Chanel perfume behind.

Xiao Zhan waited for an hour to be safe, then he picked up his phone, and dialed a number that he never thought he would be using again.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


He was just finishing his breakfast of freshly cut fruits and yoghurt, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a motorboat. Preparing himself, he walks out to the door, welcoming the guests.

  
  
  
  


"So, you've been hiding here all this time, no wonder Yibo refused to come back." Sung Joo, Yibo's hyung from his UNIQ days, and Wen Qing, Yibo's manager, came inside the house. And before Xiao Zhan could say anything, Sung Joo planted a sucker punch on his abdomen.

  
  
  
  


"That's for leaving without a word and breaking my maknae's heart."

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan let a gasp out, and took a deep breath.

  
  
  
  


"I deserved that."

  
  
  
  


"You deserved worse, after all you've done, you just... chose the cowardly way out. We all knew it was not your fault, but what we didn't get was why you ran? You could've stayed and fixed everything, it's not your fault anyway, the trend would've died down, and Yibo would still have his heart intact." Sung Joo was glaring at him.

  
  
  
  


"What's done is done. I called you guys here not to reminisce about the old times. Wen Qing, tell me why he's going to the office today." He gestured to them all to take a seat.

  
  
  
  


"You mean, you don't know? I thought he told you everything."

  
  
  
  


"Tell me."

  
  
  
  


Wen Qing sighed. She always liked Xiao Zhan, because he seemed to ground Yibo more, not letting him do whatever he wanted. So, she told him what's been going on.

  
  
  
  


"Did you know that Yibo got an offer to play a protagonist in the new..."

"Stephen fucking Spielberg wanted Yibo to join him for his next project!" Sung Joo cut Wen Qing's words.

  
  
  
  


Wow, Stephen Spielberg. What a great achievement for Yibo. He suddenly felt very proud like a mother hen.

  
  
  
  


"...but he fucking turned it down!" Sung Joo pointed his finger to him. "And do you know why, Xiao Zhan?" He's now pacing back and forth, anger seems to sizzle from his pores. "Because he fucking wanted to play house with you! Yes, you heard that right, he turned down Stephen fucking Spielberg, for you!"

"Sung Joo, calm down, there's no point of you screaming like that." Wen Qing tried to soothe him.

  
  
  
  


But Xiao Zhan couldn't hear another word anymore. He felt his heart beating faster. Yibo turned Spielberg down, because of him?

  
  
  
  


"And then, he fucking dropped the bomb that he wants to retire! Retired!! Who wants to retire in the prime of their life? He's just fucking 22 years old for fuck's sake, and he wants to retire to play house with you! I.. I can't even.." Sung Joo tilted back on the couch, hands covering his eyes.

"Xiao Zhan, do you understand what we've been trying to say?" Wen Qing touched his hand lightly. 

"I know. And that is exactly why I called you here."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They said their goodbyes about an hour later, after Xiao Zhan explained about his plan. Wen Qing kneaded her forehead, while Sung Joo stood by, ready to pounce Xiao Zhan if he made one wrong move.

  
  
  
  


"Xiao Zhan, are you sure? I mean, we all knew how wrecked he was when you left a year ago without words."

  
  
  
  


"This time, I won't leave without words."

  
  
  
  


"God, this is all killing me, first, he wanted to pay some shady guy millions to set up some secret schemes for him, then he joined that godforsaken surfing reality tv, then he went MIA for almost a month. Do you understand now how stressed I am?" Wen Qing popped 2 aspirin into his mouth and dry swallowed it.

  
  
  
  


Something in Wen Qing's words caught his attention.

  
  
  
  


No way.

  
  
  
  


No fucking way.

  
  
  
  


But he acted very calm, and wrote down his letter.

  
  
  
  


This is all for the best, baobei.

  
  
  
  


And he's not even preventing the tears that came out from his eyes.

  
  
  
  


This time, I will do right by you.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


"Zhan gee, I'm homee...! Where are yo..." he stopped on his track when he saw the two people he avoided the most, sitting on his couch, in his living room.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Zhan ge? Why did you know that I was here?" He suddenly felt panic rising in his chest. "Where's Xiao Zhan?" He asked no one in particular.

  
  
  
  


Wen Qing, eyes somber, gave him a letter.

  
  
  
  


He panically tore it out, and started to read.

  
  
  
  
  


_ I choose you _

_ To be no other than yourself _

_ Loving what I know of you, _

_ And trusting who you will become _

_ I will respect and honor you _

_ Always and in all ways _

_ With you, I pledge _

_ To repair one small piece of the world _

_ To have and to hold.  _

_ In tears and laughter. _

_ For better and for worse. _

_ In sickness and in health. _

_ To love and to cherish. _

_ From this day forward,  _

_ In this world and the next ones. _

_ XZ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He read and read and read the letter repeatedly.

But there's no explanation as of why he left.

Only a promise.

A promise that he will fulfill, no matter how long or how hard it is to do.

He wiped the tears that falling down his face, and steel his heart. 

_ This time, he will do everything right. _


	10. Chapter 10

  
**China Daily Hot News!**

_Wang Yibo, 25, now an international superstar, starred in the new Spielberg movie, TRACKERS, about a group of half humans fighting the injustice and helped saving fellow halflings from the clutch of the evil mastermind, whose plan was to take over the world by creating super half alien soldiers from the blood of the alien King!_

_Now out on theatre!_

**Entertainment, China!**

_Wang Yibo, 25, announced that he will retire from entertainment world, and opening his own dance studio!_

_Full on interview on page 3!_

**Your Friendly Neighbourhood Gosip JieJie**

_Wang Yibo spotted with a wedding ring on his finger, soon after his latest movie by Spielberg is announced!_

_Is that the smell of wedding in the air? Who's the lucky woman? Is she his co-star on his new movie?_

_Stay in tune with us, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Gossip JieJie, we will bring you authentic news only from the inside source!_

  
**Sports! Daily**

_Wang Yibo quits the entertainment world to focus on his racing career!_

_Exclusive on page 3!_

**Movie Review USA!**

_Wang Yibo, the China's sweetheart's new movie, blows up the world with his perfect portraying of his character, not to mention the perfect script, by none other than Stephen Spielberg himself. The cast, the acting, has no flaws._

_All of the party involved, including Spielberg himself, praised Wang Yibo as the most professional actor they have ever worked with._

_"He was always on set before his scheduled shootings. He studied his character dilligently and perfectly captured the essence of the cold, half alien king, with a heart of gold and he portrayed the pining for his soulmate perfectly, and his interactions with his on-screen partners were all on point. I don't regret my decision to wait for him to accept my offer even though he rejected it multiple times. I know that he was the only one to be able to portray my character perfectly, and if I had another chance, I would like to have an honor of working together with him again in the future."_

\-----

  
"You know, Yibo, even Spielberg was fangirling over you, are you sure you're gonna quit the entertainment world? You're still very young, and I heard that Tarantino, Lucas Jackson and Michael Bay already blew up your phone with their offers." Yin Zheng, his racing friend and fellow actor, reading him the latest news from his retirement and decision to join the motor racing world full time.

Yibo said nothing, only checking his equipment silently.

"Fine, fine, I won't say anything, you've made up your mind anyway." Yin Zheng put up his hands in surrender gesture. "So, are you ready for this? It's your first international event, Wang Yibo, racing in Milan, Italy... that will surely get you some headlines all across the world."

"Mmn."

"Have you met your sponsor? I have, and oh boy, he's crazy hot! I mean, he gave a similar aura to you, cold, unapproachable, but then there's this feisty little thing clinging to his side all the time, so I guess he's not as cold as it looked, huh?" Yin Zheng chuckled. "Well, speaking of the devil..." he nudged Yibo to the direction of someone's coming.

He was a very beautiful man, with long black hair, and mischievous eyes. He dressed casually with ripped black jeans and black turtleneck with black military boots.

"Hiya there! Wang Yibo, right? I'm here to wish you luck on your racing today! Speaking of which, I heard that you love spicy beef noodle broth? Then I would like to recommend you this pretty little cafe, not far from here, they served a superb spicy beef noodle broth and lots of tasty food, and pastries! God, the pastries! In fact, I will pick you up after the race and we will go there together, what do you say? Say yes! Okay then, see you on the finish line! Good luck!"

Then he stormed out just as fast as he came in.

"That... that was hot!"

"Yin Zheng ge, breathe... remember, he was our sponsor, don't do anything I won't." Yibo took his jacket and started to prepare himself.

"But..whoof, very, very hot guy... I'm salivating here..."

Yibo just rolled his eyes. 

The race started, and Yibo won it, just like he always did. He always excelled in anything he set his mind into, and he practically had anything he's ever wanted.

_Except one thing._

One thing that he wanted the most, it's making him ache inside. But he did as his Zhan ge would have had him do. He excelled. He thrived. He was on top of the world.

_The brightest lonely star._

He did not look for his Zhan ge, not this time. Not after everything that happened. 

It's his fault, really, he could not live without knowing what happen to his Zhan ge, that's why he paid an exorbitant fee for a private eye. And when someone caught him, he switched his plan to half bribing his Zhan ge to go on temporary seclusion with him. And it worked, had his Zhan ge a bit more oblivious. But no, Xiao Zhan was nothing if not smart enough to understand how the human mind worked, especially his. So, that's it, the abrupt end of his perfect plan of goading Xiao Zhan into marrying him. 

The only thing left was the hours and hours of footage that he watched religiously, to remember their last times together.

  
Nie Huaisang on the other hand, was really good. So good, in fact that he used his service many times in the last years. He specialized in putting down any sign of smoke that had a potential to grow into bushfire. He just wished he knew Nie Huaisang before his Zhan ge's problems were getting out of hand. But let bygones be bygones, he had his own future to think about, otherwise Zhan ge will be disappointed.

He drank the obligatory champagne, took the obligatory photos, smile the obligatory smile, and just when he was about to collapse, someone grabbed him and pulled him away from the crowd.

"What the.."

It's the man in black from their earlier meeting in the pit. 

_The sponsor's boyfriend?_

He put his helmet on, and gave one to Yibo, signaled him to join him on the ride.

Yibo, tired of the masses, jumped in on the chance of running away from his responsibility. It's his sponsor anyway, what the worst that could go wrong?

The man, of course, drove like a pro.

They got into their destination a short while later, a quaint little coffe shop, with homey feeling and a small chinese red lantern on the door frame.

"The owner is chinese?" Yibo asked the other.

"Uh huhm, as chinese as you and I." He pulled his helmet and put it on the bike. "Come on, let me introduce you to him." He pushed the door, and got a whiff of pleasantly smell warm pastries.

"Ciao! Buon pomeriggio! Sarò proprio lì!" _Hello, good afternoon, I will be right there!_

Yibo stopped in his track.

 _Impossible_.

But that voice... the voice that has been haunting him these years, the voice that he could only heard from the hours of footage, the warm voice that changed his world, and made him a better man...

  
The man behind the counter turned around, smiling, ready to greet the customer, and when his eyes landed on Yibo, and he dropped the plate he was holding.

"Xiao Zhan!! Are you okay? Wow, you're mesmerized by my friend here? He's so beautiful, yes? I would not think twice to court him if I haven't been with my soulmate..." he walked closer to the counter, and nudged Xiao Zhan. "Meet my newly acquired racer, Wang Yibo, he was a very famous actor, but he retired early to focus on his racing career, my gain, their loss, huh?" He chuckled and looked at the two people, who still starring at each other, like time was stopping.

"Uhm.. I take it that you knew each other?"

Still no reply.

The man shrugged and move over, nudging Yibo closer to Xiao Zhan.

"I'll wait outside. Go, talk to him."

Yibo gave his benefactor a raise of his eyebrow, but said nothing, until he left.

  
"So..."

"So..."

They both spoke together.

"Ah, please, sit, where's my manner, have you had lunch, Yibo? I can make you your favorite beef noodles..." Xiao Zhan's starting to ramble, until Yibo clamped his hand onto his wrist. That shut him up.

"Zhan ge, how are you? You look good." He traced the line of his jaw, slowly, lovingly, eyes full of love and adoration, just like there's no passing time between them.

"I.. I'm very good.. how about you? I heard that your movie became a blockbuster, I've seen it, you know, and you looked... perfect. Like you were made for that part..." Xiao Zhan was blushing.

"Stephen was a great director, and I had great casts, all professional. That surely counted for something." Suddenly he hugged the other tightly.

"I'm retired now, ge, I don't want anything to do with the world that shunned the most beautiful, kind-hearted man, the perfect actor, and a perfect man. Stephen was the last one. And that's because he promised me a US citizenship, in lieu of exorbitant fee." He chuckled. "And that also goes for my future spouse, if I ever had one."

"Why? I mean, you're still very young, the world loved you, they need to see you..."

"Are we going to have the same conversation again, ge? On our first meeting after three years?"

Xiao Zhan stopped, and he looked into the younger's eyes. He looked more matured now, with the baby fat gone from his cheeks, and more pronounced face and body. His body is still lean, with no extra fat anywhere visible. And he still smell like jasmine and sweat.

"Ah, baobei, what am I going to do with you?" He chuckled lightly and touched the other's cheek.

"Marry me, as you promised 3 years ago. I don't want to waste anymore time.

Xiao Zhan smiled at him, very fondly.

"But baobei, I already did. 3 years ago. Have you read my wedding vow to you?" Tears were trickling down his beautiful face. "I just never thought that I would see you again, in this place of all places."

"Why did you think that ge? Weren't you afraid that I won't be able to find you?"

"I was never afraid. I knew that if we're still under the same blue sky, we will meet again, no matter how long it takes, you are my soulmate after all." Xiao Zhan snuggled into Yibo's embrace. Although he was taller, but he loved to be pampered by the younger one, as much as Yibo loved to pamper him.

"You are the only person I've ever loved, you knew that, right? I was so numb that night that you left me, I couldn't think properly, until it hit me. What would Xiao Zhan wanted me to do? I would be glad to do it, just to see your smile again. So I went and do the damn movie, like you would've wanted."

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, to be yourself, and I was not going to deprive the world of one Wang Yibo. Whom I loved dearly."

"Shut up already, ge, here, take this, I brought this around with me all this time, in case I met you." Yibo slipped a platinum plain band, engraved with the words Zhen Qing Shi Gan on it. _With all my heart and soul_. And kissed him.

Outside of the coffee shop, there's a stretch of limo waiting, and inside, two persons sit side by side, holding hands, with one of them put his head on the other's shoulder.

"See, I told you, they just need a gentle nudge toward each other, not like back then when you almost killed that poor paparazzi!" The man in black, one of the sponsors, chuckled lightly and kissed the other.

"Now, can we go? They have their happy ending, and I want my everyday is everyday, Lan Zhan." He jumped into the other's lap and started to kiss the other hungrily.

"Mm.. Wei Ying is shameless."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my IG : chiaroscuro555


End file.
